little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Magic (LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy)
Primordial Magic, also known as Godslayer Magic due to capacity to destroy celestials, is the mysterious form of magic that came to being alongside Yggdrasil Magic and Dragon Lines Magic when universe was born. It is characterized with its spark-like energy that bright gold in color and the eyes of the user that glow in fiery gold with four pointed star-shaped iris and blackened sclerae whenever he/she calling forth that magic(though the glow was dimmed if the magic still recovering from events that crippled it like Dream Fuel Spirit). Primordial Magic possesses several characteristics which made it different with other forms of magic: The first is sentience and link between bearers of the same power. When a band of members of Acolytes of Nidhoggr killed a bearer of Primordial Magic in order to use it as weapon of mass destruction against Witch Community, the magic retaliated by killing them and destroyed an entire city by accident. As this happens, other bearers of the same magic feels the disturbance resulted from the said event. Other proof of its sentience is its ability to project an avatar of itself to directly interact with its host and their surroundings as well as communicating with others via telepathy. It also possesses the ability to adapt and evolve to become stronger so it can survive events that threatened it and its host's well-being. For example, Akko's Primordial Magic become immune to magic-absorbing powers due to enduring the contact with Dream Fuel Spirit albeit scarred that it took 10 years for the power to recover. Lastly, this magic seemed to be able to reincarnated into another host if its current host died: According to Tannis, when a bearer of Primordial Magic dies, his/her Primordial Magic will re-coalesce into a new host. Normally the said new host would be the descendants of the former, but if its host died before able to bear a child, it is forced to move into a random host instead. An example of this is the Primordial Magic of a boy who murdered by Acolytes of Nidhoggr which, after retaliated against its host's killers and causing Tunguska Incident, moved into the body of a witch who lived at Moscow. Primordial Magic also carries its previous hosts' experiences and memories with it, which allowed its current host to tap on abilities mastered by his/her. Like Pomokai Holoholonas, users of Primordial Magic magic possesses massive reserves of magic energy which allowed her to cast magic in Ley Line-free areas. Weaknesses In spite of its great potential, usage of Primordial Magic is not without its risk. As observed in case of Akko, bearers of this magic had to undergo intense and rigorous training of the body to prevent the raw magic from strain him/her whenever he/she called upon that power: When Akko attempted to forcibly summoned her Primordial Avatar after contact with Dream Fuel Spirit when she was 6, the unstable Primordial Magic greatly harmed her that she went into coma for weeks. Even after undergo physical training until she reached the peak human level (both during her rehabilitation and Valkyrie training), Primordial Magic still put intense stress on her body where the stress she described as feeling pain in every cell of her body which increases the longer she used that magic. She initially only able to use it for around one minute, but once her Primordial Magic recovered enough for Veth to reunite with her host, the stress from using the magic drastically lessened that she can use it much longer: During the fight against Croix and Inferno Rods in One Shall Rise, she can use it around 15 minutes, though her current time limit as of now actually much longer albeit less than one hour. Reports of Known Users and Sightings #During the Viking Era before the First Ragnarok, a golden serpentine beast was seen lifting the boat of Norwegian explorers, saving them from ferocious storm in the ocean. This sighting was documented in a runestone found among stashes found inside oseberg ship, citing the event as inspiration for the ship's design. #A Viking mural revealed another proof of existence of bearers of Primordial Magic. It mentioned that in 965 A.D., an army of Frost Giants invaded Tønsberg, Norway, attempting to subjugate the earth and plunge it into a new ice age using Divine Dragon only to be opposed by a witch who possesses Primordial Magic. After a lengthy battle, the witch managed to drove them back into the heart of Jotunheim and killed the Divine Dragon. The dragon's skull later given to that era's Thapolian Queen as part of decorations at the throne room. The witch's Primordial Avatar, Vethrvolnir, named after a hawk who sitting on top of eagle who bickers with its nemesis Nidhoggr in Norse myth. Akko's Primordial Avatar later named herself after the witch's upon gained enough strength upon reunites with its host. #During the First Ragnarok, there are two people identified as bearers of this magic: One is a princess and another is a witch who implied to be Akko's ancestor. In the princess' case, she used her powers to heal the villagers with her father used her abilities to take profit from it. It wasn't long however, a war took place and the princess was kidnapped, but rescued by another faction where she married the leader and had a child. The second bearer on the other hand, Akko's other ancestor, confirmed to be one of closest followers of Woodward, but not much is known about her aside the fact that she formed Vega Clan who would study the nature of her powers. #A young boy who stranded in the sea after the ship he went on board sank with mother and two other passengers died that a Golden Tiger guided him to land. #Vega Clan encountered another bearer of Primodial Magic in form of an old hermit. With his help, they finally understand the greater extent of its nature and revealed that the power can evolve through both generations and sensing fate of other bearers of the same magic. #During the American Revolution, George Washington made note that he was guided by a mysterious golden entity during the crossing of the Delaware River. #Tunguska Incident: Acolytes of Nidhoggr captured a boy who bore this magic and extracted it to weaponize it against witch community. The boy immediately killed once extraction completed, but the power broke free and destroyed those who did harm to host, causing the Tunguska Event. While this resulted Primordial Magic within other users evolved to the point of extraction become impossible, surviving Acolytes, including young Haggar, deemed bearers of this magic as affront to their existence and goals. Their genocidal campaign against bearers of this magic, alongside Hodag Holocaust, provoked the second Witch Hunt where normal humans and witches were ordered to kill the Acolytes on the spot, resulting members of the coven being massacred and pushed to the brink of extinction. #An ancient Greecian tablet mentioned a young girl named Pandora who used a power similar to Primordial Magic to destroy the Gods of Olympus. Whilst this likely counted as fictional tale, the said tale pointed how potent the extent of Primordial Magic can be that it also refered as Godslayer Magic. #Latest report came from Luna Nova where Atsuko Kagari revealed to possesses this ability and had mastered it to a degree with help of Tannis. Her Primordial Magic had reached its peak during the climax of Battle for Terra. She would later use her Primordial Magic to release the rest of Pomokai Holoholonas from their slumber deep within Wells of Urd and purged Angolmois inside them. Her Primordial Avatar noted to be unique due to being black and gold as result of evolved in response of contact with Dream Fuel Spirit. Techniques Techniques displayed by users of this power are: *'Homing Stars': Generates up to five orbs of light made of condensed Primordial Magic Energy surrounding the user in circular formation. The orbs then can be shaped for variety of purposes: **'Homing Star Shield': Shaping either one of or multiple orbs into durable energy shield. The number of shield's layers depends on used orbs. At least one layer of the shield can block energy blasts with firepower equal to Shiny Ball, whereas at least two layers can deflect them elsewhere. **'Levitation': The orbs can produce anti-gravity field that enable the user to levitate at will. **'Homing Star Shower': One of the orbs is sent to the sky where it then explodes, releasing a torrent of energy shards that rain down enemies. **'Homing Star Javelin': One of the orbs is shaped into a javelin which then thrown and explodes upon impact. **'Homing Star Sword': One of the orbs is shaped into large greatsword that can cut through almost anything. *'Self-Augmentation': Amplifying one's magical skills by channeling combined energy of Primordial Magic Energy and Magic Energy from either Ley Lines or Dragon Lines which boosts one's spells' effectiveness. *'Physical Augmentation': Augmenting one's physical strength and durability to the point of almost immune to damage. *'Ancient Flash': The user generates huge amount of Primordial Magic energy which then released in form of powerful omnidirectional golden spark waves at once in a wide area. Akko would use this ability to help severely weakening Nidhoggr. *'Primordial Avatar': Conjures sentient magical avatar made of Primordial Magic Energy. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Abilities